Let It Snow
by xxDodo
Summary: Will wants snow for a white Christmas, even trying snow dances and chickens to get it. A look into Christmas for our three rangers. Happy Holidays!


**A little one shot for the holidays. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, and let it snow! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Their childish antics, however, were inspired by a recent snowfall here :).**

**

* * *

**

"Will, no matter what silly ideas you try, it is not going to snow! It's just too warm." Halt's exasperated tone was caused by his completely mental apprentice, who had tried every superstition known to man to make it snow. For a start, he had worn his night clothes inside out around the house, randomly jumping for a few minutes at times, chanting "let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" It had been amusing at first, but then Halt had found a _chicken _in his meat safe. Will had insisted, "It'll start doing a dance soon, and then we'll have snow!"

Gilan, who was spending Christmas with with his two friends, had watched Will's antics with something close to respect. "Come on Halt, you want snow too."

"No, I do not," Halt huffed. "It's cold and it makes it nearly impossible to go into town."

Will made a disbelieving noise, but Gilan shook his head knowingly. "He doesn't mean it, Will. Halt loves Christmas!"

Halt glared at him. "I'll have you know Gilan, I was only pretending so your young self wouldn't get upset." His former apprentice just smirked, much to Halt's annoyance.

"Well, the snow dance isn't working," Will said moodily, glancing out the window.

Gilan clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Aw, cheer up Will. We still have all night." He then gestured towards the tree standing in the corner of the room. "Let's finish decorating our tree."

Will perked up and the two sorted through the bunches of ornaments and tangled tinsel, Halt watching from the side with a steaming mug of coffee.

Soon, the tree was decorated and all that was left was the golden oak leaf tree-topper.

"Halt, would you like to do the honors?" Will asked. Halt opened his mouth to refuse, but then saw the hopeful light shining in his apprentices eyes. _You're going soft._ He grumbled to himself. Halt grunted and reached for the topper, standing on the small table to place it on the tree. As he stepped down, he noticed Gilan's knowing smile. Halt ignored it, looking back at the tree.

It really was beautiful, he thought absently.

"Presents!" Will cried, rushing into his room and coming back with two wrapped packages. He placed them under the tree, then looked at the other two. "Where are yours?"

"Christmas isn't all about presents you know Will," Halt said. Will just grinned. "It's time for you to go to bed anyway."

Will scowled a little, but started towards his room. "Wait!" he said excitedly and ran into the kitchen, rummaging through a drawer. Will grabbed a wooden spoon and held it up grinning. "It _will _snow! 'Night!" He disappeared into his room.

Halt shook his head, glancing at the smiling Gilan. "You have to admire his persistence."

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Will moved to the kitchen to make coffee, then froze in his tracks as he stared out of the window. "It's snowing!" he shouted to Halt and Gilan, who were coming out of their rooms.

"That's impossible," Halt started, but the words died on his lips as he stared out the window. Soft flakes fell, some landing on the window. The ground was covered with a fresh layer of snow, the kind that just begs to be jumped in.

"It worked!" Will said happily. Then he looked at the tree. Six presents lay underneath it and Will bounded over to them. Gilan grinned and followed, Halt taking up Will's job of making coffee.

"You can do it later, Halt. It's present time!" Will called.

Halt grunted. "I need my morning coffee."

So the coffee was made, and finally the three rangers sat on the couches. Will picked one of the presents up and looked at the tag. "It's for you Gilan, from Halt."

Gilan opened it and grinned. Halt had gotten him a new sword. "Thanks Halt!" he said, testing it.

Halt smiled a little. "It's from your father and me. We thought your other one might be getting a little old."

Will picked up another present, and knew without looking at the tag that it was Halt's. "From me," he said, watching eagerly as Halt opened it.

He lifted out a coffee mug, the words "Best Ranger" carved and painted in on the side. It was smoother than the rough wood ones he had, and looking closely Halt saw intricate designs around the cup.

"Wow Will," Halt breathed. "Thank you."

"I made it," Will said proudly, immensely glad that Halt liked his present. The rest of the presents were exchanged, until there was one left.

The last present was from Halt to Will. A wooden carving of a sleigh pulled by reindeer. Will laughed softly. "Thanks Halt," he said warmly, and moved to hug his mentor. Halt hesitated, then awkwardly hugged him back.

Gilan grinned. "Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas," Halt and Will chorused, raising their coffee mugs.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Halt called as Will suddenly started out the door some time later, a neatly wrapped box in his gloved hand. Gilan grinned as Will blushed a little.

"Going to give Alyss her present," Will admitted, his blush deepening as the two rangers exchanged knowing glances.

"Well have fun!" Gilan called cheerily, then turned to Halt. "Shouldn't you be getting to Lady Pauline?"

Halt glared and fought the heat rising to his cheeks. It wasn't fair Gilan hadn't found himself a girl yet so they could tease him about it. So Halt contented himself with growling, "Shut up, Gilan." Which, of course, just made the cheeky grin grow wider.

"Let's all go down to the castle, eh? Spread some Christmas cheer!" Gilan put down his coffee mug and pulled Halt up by the arm, steering him towards the door. Halt protested as he left his still half full coffee cup behind, and Gilan snorted. "It'll still be there when you get back, Halt. But Lady Pauline won't wait forever!" Halt forced himself not to strangle the young man.

"At least let me get my present," he said reluctantly.

Gilan hooted. "I knew you got her something!" Halt ignored him and went into his room, returning with a package similar in shape to Will's. Gilan eyed it curiously but Halt suppressed a grin.

"Don't even think about it."

The three friends plowed through the fresh layer of snow towards the castle, laughing and joking as they went. Actually, Gilan and Will did most of the joking. Halt pretended to be grumpy but they all knew he was having as much fun as his former and present apprentices.

Suddenly, Will stowed his gift to Alyss in his pocket and veered of to the side where the snow was freshly laid. Gilan and Halt watched curiously as Will bent down to pick some up. Gilan realized what was happening first and his eyes widened. "Duck!" he shouted as a snowball was hurled towards the two of them. Gilan jumped to the side, but Halt, not realizing what was happening, got a face full of snow. Will grin was wide enough to make his face split in two, while Gilan was clutching his sides in laughter. "You should have learned with me, Halt!" he gasped between laughs.

Halt slowly brushed away most of the snow stuck in his hair and beard, putting away his own present as well. "You're going to regret that," he said quietly, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Will's grin faltered. "Aw Halt it was just a joke." But Halt had already formed a snowball and lifted it. Will gave a shout and ducked as Halt hurled it with surprising speed, but it flew towards Gilan instead. And the war was on.

They had run up to the castle grounds during the fight, earning many disbelieving stares from passing townspeople, who were shocked to see three respected rangers running after each other with handfuls of snow. _This is really bad for my reputation. _Halt thought before Gilan shot a particularly well aimed snowball at Halt's neck, the icy snow melting and running down his back.

As Halt whirled around, Lady Pauline and Alyss strode outside, laughter lightening their faces. Alyss and Will embraced, and Will carefully avoided Gilan's gaze to prevent a blush.

"Three well-respected rangers running around like children. What will people think?" Alyss said laughing.

"Will started it," Halt accused. Then he realized how childish that was and hid his injured dignity behind a glare at the four staring at him, all hiding their laughter.

"You'll all catch you death out here, come inside," Lady Pauline scolded them, but a small smile showed through.

"Got any coffee?" Gilan asked hopefully, and they all laughed. The two couriers led the three thoroughly soaked rangers into the castle, earning more stares as they dripped through the corridors.

Gilan smiled at the people surrounding him, filled with appreciation for his friends. Then he draped an arm around Will's shoulders, an evil grin on his face. "On the way home, you distract him and I'll attack."

* * *

**Ah, our favorite Rangers and their revenge...and coffee ^_^. Though my favorite is Gilan. Who's yours? Review and spread the cheer! **

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**-Dodo**


End file.
